This invention relates to a magnetic disk driver for driving a magnetic disk inserted thereinto and, more particularly, to a frame structure around a head carriage in the magnetic disk driver.
As well known in the art, a magnetic disk driver of the type described comprises a main frame wherein the magnetic disk is mounted thereover. The main frame has a main surface and a side wall. A magnetic head reads/writes data from/to the magnetic disk. Disposed over the main surface of the main frame and apart from the main frame, a head carriage holds the magnetic head movably along a predetermined radial direction to the magnetic disk. The head carriage comprises a head carriage body and a supporting frame for supporting the head carriage body. Fixed on the side wall of the main frame, a driving arrangement has a driving shaft extending in parallel with the predetermined radial direction. The driving arrangement moves the head carriage along the predetermined radial direction.
A guide bar is opposed to the driving shaft with the head carriage inserted between the guide bar and the driving shaft. The guide bar extends in parallel with the predetermined radial direction and has both ends mounted on the main surface of the main frame. The guide bar guides the head carriage in the predetermined radial direction by sliding the supporting frame of the head carriage that is fitted on the guide bar. Fixed on the main surface of the main frame, a guide bar clamp clamps the guide bar on the surface of the main frame. A pair of locating members locates both ends of the guide bar to fix the guide bar on the main surface of the main frame in cooperation with the guide bar clamp. One of the locating members is disposed in the vicinity of the magnetic head. The main frame comprises a safe portion opposed to the guide bar. The safe portion prevents contact of the supporting frame of the head carriage with the main surface of the main frame when the head carriage slides along the guide bar.
In the prior art, the pair of the locating members consists of a pair of bent pieces which are formed by cutting and bending parts of the main frame. As a result, cut bores corresponding to the bent pieces are bored in the main frame. In addition, as the safe portion is used a frame bore bored in the main frame. With this structure, noises invade through the cut bores and the frame bores. Furthermore, dirt and dust invade through the frame bore.